


Why Didn't They Listen

by YanzaDracan



Category: Miami Vice
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Supernatural Elements, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural – Voodoo; TV ‘verse episode <i>Tale of the Goat</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't They Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, various producers and studio executives who make more money than I can imagine own them. I'm not making any money. Any goofs are my own.

Sonny wanted to give voice to the frustration building in his chest. Why don’t they listen? They know he’s right. He knows Legba. Castillo knows things about him only Sonny knows, and still he didn’t listen. Lt. Castillo should have backed him against Rico trying to crash Legba’s last initiation ritual before moving his operation back to Haiti, but he had sided with the younger detective when he blithely stated there would be no problems.

No problems meant his heart stopping when Zito yelled his name, and Sonny saw his unconscious partner lying in the bottom of the empty pool. Fearing the worst, he had knelt beside Rico’s body frantic to find a pulse. There. It was weak and erratic, but it was there. So relieved his partner was alive he pulled him into his arms just to be able to feel the faint puffs of air against his throat.

He sat in the hospital room with Tubbs as he twisted through the visions the ritual seemed to have induced. Visions of seeing Marie struck down by Legba’s thug, who styled himself as Baron Samedi, visions of crows. Crockett wondered if he should call Iyalocha Chata to see if the Lukumi priestess could help Rico.

Doc said it was the drugs, but Sonny had done and seen too much to believe it was just the psychotropic drugs, His voice seemed to soothe Rico, so he talked. He talked until his voice turned from its normal sandpaper drawl to a rasp. His nicotine deprived systems screamed for a cigarette, but he ignored it. He ignored everything until he felt the presence and heard the cat quiet step of his lieutenant. Then much like his beloved gator, Elvis, he became all snap and bite.

Lt. Martin Castillo feared very little, but when his senior detective catapulted out of his chair and came towards him, head high and green eyes flashing fire, it actually gave him pause. He knew Sonny was angry he didn’t back him when he tried to refuse sending Rico to Legba’s alone, but time was of the essence, and they didn’t have time to formulate a better plan. He thought Sonny was overly protective of the junior detective, and felt Rico’s ego could do with a little takedown.

He knew Sonny was right more times than not with his instincts, and there were few others that had Castillo’s understanding of Sonny’s gift, and the worlds of Voodoo and Santeria, but he had ignored all that, and now he would bear the brunt of the blond’s fear and anger.

The fuse was lit, and Sonny was just about to blow when Tubbs started to groan and mumble. The blond head snapped around so fast, Castillo was sure he heard vertebrae pop.

Returning to his partner’s side, he took his hand hoping his touch would soothe the nightmare, but it seemed as the drug flushed out of his system, his nightmares became more vivid, more violent.

He fought to open his eyes, to find his partner, ‘cause he just knew Sonny would make it all stop. Suddenly that voice was in his ear. The voice that meant safety and warmth and caring as he felt strong arms slide around his fevered body, anchoring him, drawing him back from the black pit in which the Haitian crime lord had him cast.

Martin Castillo bowed his head as he watched the tableau in front of him. He knew they were close. Their lives undercover drew them together in ways no one but another undercover could understand. Their world was small. Some days it included only two.

Martin closed his eyes, and tried to relax. Perhaps he would call Chata for a consultation. She had been very helpful during their investigation into the ritualistic killings of corrupt cops. After Sonny and Rico left her home, he had stayed and visited with his old friend for a while. The priestess had warned him Sonny walked in two worlds.

With all that could happen, he worried for them as his detectives, he worried as their friend, and though he was envious of them and their relationship, in the end he would protect them.

~ Fini ~


End file.
